This invention relates to physical containers, and particularly to containers for holding and mixing substances.
While there are a wide variety of containers on the market designed to hold gasses, fluids, and semi-fluid substances, there is a need in the art for a low monetary cost, easy to manufacture container that is able to hold multiple separate substances in isolation from each other during transport and storage, and that also allows convenient, reliable, and automatic mixing of the substances upon opening of the container.